Ore sama wa ishi King naru!
by TheDatenshi
Summary: A total rewrite of my old fic fro 5D's I am accepting OC's. "I summon Wicked God Eraser!"


Ore sama wa ishi King naru! Rewrite chapter 1:

(A/N: Hey since I fell in love with Yugioh again I decided to rewrite this and now that more of 5DS has been revealed I think its appropriate and better thought out now.

Anyway yeah you can make characters to be sent into this.

Anyway the main character's name is Bakura Irei . Yeah Bakura's grandson for this... I just feel like it meh.

Yeah this is a rewrite but more of... yeah total redo.

Anyway I will only make like 10 or so made up cards.

This is set just a bit before WRGP starts.

I will want at least two OC's to play on Irei's team in the story.)

Irei stood glaring at the TV... WRGP.

A riding duel tournament!

"I'm sure Yusei Fudo will be participating... if I can defeat him I can acknowledge as the worlds number one duelist!... But I would need a D-Wheel first..."

Irei mumbled and was interrupted, "But the last day to register is today Irei"... Bakura Ryo.

Irei leaped up from the floor.

"Ah don't come close you weird non ageing old man!" Irei pointed.

Bakura Ryo looked somewhat like the age of his mid twenties. Magic from Zorc and the Millennium ring probably caused some side effects to his body.

Irei hadn't met his grandfather until yesterday...

And was shocked by his appearance.

Irei had long black hair that partially covered his eyes. He wore white and green.

He acts quite childish and loves the duel monsters game.

However when he takes one step outside the door...

His personality does a 180 degree flip and …

He becomes arrogant and is bent on winning without any respect for his opponents.

He rushes to the stadium to register for the tournament...

"Sorry but they is only one more place for the tournament and you don't have a D-Wheel or a team right? Anyway they are plenty of people behind you that would be willing to take your place" The man at the desk said and Irei did this...

Grabbed the man by the neck and brought him to his face.

"Listen here... I'm going to be in this tournament and your going to register me in!"

He nods.

However one man behind Irei places his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you don't have the right to duel in this tournament!"

Irei stared at three men who all were dressed in motorcycling attire.

"Hm... I assume you all have D-Wheels? How about this? We all duel and the winner gets to enter the WRGP, however if I win you give me your D-Wheels, but to make it fair... I'll ante up this card, Wicked god Avatar!"

The entire crowd of people stood in shock when they heard the name of the card.

"Fine the three of us against you! We'll have 12000 life and you can have... lets say 6000? That sounds fair right?" The three men laughed at the bet.

Irei started laughing psychotically...

"You weaklings are on! Duel!" Irei lifted his duel disk and placed his deck into it.

"You'll regret this!"

"Duel!"

"I'll go first!" Irei drew his hand and stared right at his enemies.

"I summon Eta Elk in attack mode!"

ATK 0 DEF 0

"I then activate the continuous magic card! Eta summon! This card lets me activate Zeta summon and Theta summon magic cards from my hand!

When all three cards are on my field I can summon Zeta Zero and Theta Tank form my deck in attack mode!"

Zeta Zero ATK 0 DEF 0

Theta Tank ATK 0 DEF 0

Zeta Zero appeared as a black hole with a dragon head coming out of it, while Theta Tank was a white tank with spider legs.

"I end my turn!"

The men laughed.

"That's the best you can do! Seriously! Watch this! I summon Slate warrior in attack mode and set five face down cards! Now Slate warrior attack Eta Elk!"

"Eta summons effect! I can send it to the graveyard and I won't take battle damage when Eta Elk is destroyed!"

Irei smiled. "_1..._"

Irei started to count in his head.

The second biker started his turn.

"I summon Luster dragon 1# in attack mode and set five face down cards! Attack Zeta Zero!"

"And just like Eta Summons I can send Zeta Summons to the graveyard to negate the battle damage!"

Irei started to laugh "_2..._"

The next man played his cards.

"I set five cards face down and summon Vorse Raider attack Theta Tank!"

"And you know what I do... perfect... 1, 2 and 3 are in the graveyard. My turn yes?"

"Draw! I activate the other effects of Eta, Zeta and Theta summons! I can remove them from to gain to draw 3 cards and summon back my three monsters in attack mode!

Too bad... I activate Cold Wave! Your trap and magic cards can't be played! You lose I tribute all three of my monsters!"

The arena shook... storm clouds appeared, rain ad thunder fell.

"I summon Wicked God Eraser!"

A dark demonic dragon like being descended unto the field.

The crowd and the duelists other then Irei were standing in awe.

"Wicked God Erasers attack points is 1000 times the number of cards you control... with eighteen cards shared between you people he has an attack strength of 18000! Attack Wicked God Eraser destroy Vorse Raider!"

The duel ended.

"I'll be taking your D-Wheels now!"

New Cards:

Eta Elk ATK 0 DEF 0 This card can be special summoned from the graveyard once per every 3 turns including your opponents. If this card is destroyed and you suffer battle damage take 1000 points of damage. This card cannot be tributed if it was normal summoned.

Zeta Zero ATK 0 DEF 0 This card can be special summoned from the graveyard once per every 3 turns including your opponents. If this card is selected as an attack target and Zeta Summons is not on the field the attack becomes a direct attack. This card cannot be tributed if it was normal summoned.

Theta Tank ATK 0 DEF 0 This card can be special summoned from the graveyard once per every 3 turns including your opponents. If this card is not special summoned by the effect of the magic card Theta Summons take 2000 points of damage. This card cannot be tributed it it was normal summoned.

Eta Summons: This card cannot be play unless Eta Elk is on the field. If Eta Elk is on the field when this is activated, activate Zeta Summons from your hand. If this card is in the graveyard you may remove it from play to special summon 1 Eta Elk from your graveyard and draw a card. The effects of this card can only be used once per duel. You can destroy this card to negate battle damage with a Eta Elk.

Zeta Summons: If this card is activated by Eta Summons special summon Zeta Zero from your deck and you may activate Theta Summons from your hand. You may remove this card from play from your graveyard to special summon 1 Zeta Zero from your graveyard and draw a card. The effects of this card can only be used once per duel. You can destroy this card to negate battle damage with a Zeta Zero.

Theta Summons: If this card is activated by Zeta Summons special summon Theta Tank from your deck. You may remove this card from play from your graveyard to special summon Theta Tank from your graveyard and draw a card the effects of this card can only be used once per duel. You can destroy this card to negate battle damage with a Theta Tank.


End file.
